Meeting You There
by Cherri J. Ookami
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP!~-Sakura and Syaoran are having their 3 year anniversary and go to the place where they met. When they come back, it is gone. Will it change the present or their relationship? S+S and E+T, Review greatly appreciated!
1. Isa: A Memory In the Ashes

******

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my third attempt at being serious. Okay, now I was watching this TV show and got an idea. I _would_ say that this is a good idea, but I don't know if it is. I was _going_ to do this as joint writing with this fic, but the thing is that I just said to myself, "Never mind." Okay, this is an AU fic, so okay. If you see something you don't recognize, I made it up. I was going to make this a one shot, but it'd be a _long_ one shot.**

******

Key:

"Talking"    'Thinking'     *Actions*    ******- Scene Changes, POV's, and Flashbacks    {Narrator or narrations}   

(My thoughts, over views, opinions, or bits of information that can **or** can't be useful to you.)

******

Disclaimer: I have never owned Cardcaptor Sakura. I never have and never will. CCS belongs to Clamp. That is the end of my story. ^^ I also don't own some of the things I used in here.)  

******

Chapter One, 1, Isa, Uno, and Ichi of Meeting You There: A Memory In The Ashes  By: the Cherri Ookami and my editor: Crystal Megami 

******  
  
  


{Sakura and Syaoran sat on a stone bench in Tsukimine shrine and watched birds eat the crumbs they threw from the remains of their bento box meal (Breakfast).} 

"When are we going to stop throwing these crumbs?" Syaoran asked as he threw a crumb at a bird 

"I don't know. I think the birds like it."

"Of course, the **like** it. We are giving them free food." He said as he ate one of the cookies that were sitting at the bottom of the box

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Sakura said as she threw a crumb at him

"Exactly. You **were** going to eat it. You should've eaten it before I got hungry." He said bluntly as he dusted the crumb of his shirt

"Well, you are lucky that today is our three year anniversary of us being a couple. If it wasn't, I'd have to you." She said playfully

"Oh, is that was this was for? I thought this was a picnic for nothing." He said sarcastically

"You mean you **forgot**?" she said agitatedly

"Iie, I was just toying with you and I wanted to see what you'd look like."

"Argh! You're mean." She pouted

"Aww. Don't worry. I remember the whole thing."

"You do?" she asked

"Of course. If this shrine weren't here, we wouldn't have met." He said as he looked around at the temples, rock gardens, benches, and the koi ponds. (This is the AU part, because we all know that's **not** how they met.)

"I know. Do you remember what how we even noticed each other through the crowd that day?" 

"Yeah, sure."

******Flashback (Told in Syaoran's POV)*****

(He is really **talking** on this part, but it is in his POV. Okay, let's go. ^^)****

{I walked through the crowd. People were jabbering about the charms they bought and the fortunes they were told. The sunlight was crashing into my eyes and felt someone crash into me.}

{I looked down and saw a girl.}

"Gomen nasai." She uttered as she turned to look at her friend

{I felt some of my money fall out of my hand. The girl decided to get back with her friend and she spoke to me.}

"What are you looking for?" she asked me

"I dropped ¥40 and I can't find it."

"I could help you." She said to me

{We scoured and someone stepped on my hand as I looked.}

"ITAI! Damn it!" I said

"Oh, gomen nasai. Did I hurt you?" asked a voice

"Kind of. You stepped on my hand." I said as I examined the hand.

{She knelt down and looked at my hand. She stared at it for a while and she looked at me. She had pretty emerald eyes and a great smile. I was somehow mesmerized in her beauty.}

{She had a handkerchief and she wrapped it around my hand.}

{We stayed stagnant and then someone came up.}

"Hey, I found it." Said that girl who bumped into me as she came running toward me with money in her hand

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" said the 'handkerchief girl'

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo "Oh, and here." She said as she shoved the money in my hand.

"Thanks." I said

{They started to walk off and I grabbed Sakura's hand.}

"Hoe?" 

"What is you name?" I asked

"Sakura Kinomoto. What is yours?"

"Syaoran Li. Nice meeting you, Kinomoto-chan."

"Call me Sakura. The way you say it makes it sound too formal."

"Sakura-chan, are you coming or not?" called a voice.

"Coming and it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can meet here again." She said as she ran off into the crowd

******End of Flashback and Back to Normal POV******

"That's not how it went." Sakura said

"Hai. That was how I recall it and I have a very good memory."

"Oh, really?" she said as she threw more crumbs at him

"Yeah!" he said as he threw some at her

{As they finished the crumb fight, they went into an agreement.}

"I win! Your treat for lunch!" Sakura said victoriously

"Fine, fine." Syaoran said  

{They walked off to a restaurant and settled at a table outside.} (You know, the ones with those umbrellas! ^^ I love those.)

"Waiter. Waiter?"

{A girl with lavender hair came walking up to the table as Syaoran uttered more 'Waiter calls'.}

"Waiter, waiter...*Spots girl* waitress." He said taken aback

"Sorry for making people wait." She said

"Can we have the menu?" Sakura asked politely

"Hai, I go get some."

{The girl came back with 2 menus and left.}

"The Cat Café. Nice name." Sakura said happily (The Cat Café was one of the things that I don't own. It belongs to another great anime and that anime is owned be Rumiko Takahashi. ^_^; The **real** Nekohaten, in the series, is somewhere else, but not here. That is **another** part of the AU factor. ^^)

"Yeah. What are you getting?" Syaoran asked as if he didn't hear her

"Maybe I'll get the shrimp ramen with green tea." She said

"Just skip the tea and I'll be fine."

"Why?"

"If you get that and I get what I want, I wouldn't be able to pay for it."

"How much did you bring?"

"$15.00, because I thought this would happen, but I'd win and I wouldn't need it." He said innocently

"Are people ready for order?" the waitress asked 

"Umm... yeah. I will have the shrimp ramen." 

"Okay, green eyed girl have shrimp ramen. And what brown haired boy have?" she asked

"Umm... pork ramen." He said as he handed the menu to the lavender haired girl

"Okay, I bring pork ramen for brown haired boy. And I bring shrimp ramen for green-eyed girl. I bring food when finished." She said as she left

{They waited just a few minutes and she came back with the food.}

"Here is shrimp and pork ramen for customer." She said happily "Boy look familiar." She said as she looked intently at Syaoran

"Well, I don't know you." He said as he picked up his chopsticks

"I see boy like you in China. You no live in China. You are live here." She said

"I am from China. I'm Syaoran."

"You is King of China when find fiancé. I hear on news from China."

"Yeah, I guess." He said as he blushed and looked at Sakura at the corner of his eye.

"I have fiancé. I have airen."

"I didn't mean it!" said a voice. Sakura, Syaoran and the waitress turned their heads to see.

"You had better keep running!" said another voice.

"I go now. **AIREN!** Airen _must_ be with **fiancé**, no violent girl!" the waitress said as she ran off. (@_@ What a weirdo!)

"She's weird." Syaoran said as he started to eat

******Later, like in the afternoon******

{They had left the Cat Café, as they tried to keep from the insane eyes of their waitress. (@_@) They walked past an ice cream stand and bought some for a little afternoon snack. They spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing about the whole 'Anniversary thing'. By the time it was sunset, they were walking back to the shrine, but on the way, something happened.}

{Syaoran stopped in his tracks as Sakura walked on.}  
  
  


"What's wrong?" she asked as she turned around

"I smell something. I think it's... I don't know. It smells like... smoke!"

"Where?"

{Syaoran looked around and tapped her on the shoulder.}

"It's coming from the direction of the shrine!"

"Let's go and hope that it isn't the shrine." Sakura said as she ran

"Wait up!"

****** At the Tsukimine Shrine ******

{Ashes of the shrine laid near the charcoal black pile of rock that used to be the bench they sat on this morning. Sakura entered the gate of the shrine and saw something.}

{It was the tie that pulled the shrine's bell, but was a bit indistinctive since it was now dark red and gray.}

"It's gone."

"I can't believe that the place where we met is just gone. And today of all days, the anniversary of our meeting, it is just a pile of ashes that'll just blow away." He said as he picked up a cherry blossom that was yet to be burnt.

"That doesn't mean that we are going to... " She said sadly

"Oh, no way! Even if this place is gone, that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun." She said as she buried her face in his shirt.

{They walked away and something happened.} (Why do I **always **say that? XD)

{The shrine shined and a rose appeared on what used to be the bench they sat on this morning. A golden line started to form near the bench and weaved its way into the city.}

******

Okay, that's it for now! I know it sounds like a stupid idea, but okay, whatever. I was a bit bored, so what I did was shove some of the Ranma ½ crew in there! Akane was the screaming one and Ranma was the one who said that he didn't mean whatever he said. Oh, and Shampoo was their weird waitress of the Nekohaten. I was going to put Ukyo in Ucchan's, but never mind! Now I **would** give you a sum up of the next chapter, but I probably won't get enough reviews for my self-esteem. XP Ja ne, minna-san!!!!!!!!! ^^  


	2. Dalawa: What is Going On Here: the Sakur...

******

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on August 4, 2003

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! If they don't show, that's just typical! XP Anyway, I want to keep this fic here no matter what. I think this is a bit of a good idea. I know it sounds a bit err... cocky, but forget it. 

******

Chapter Information: Things get strange when people start to act like they were from way back when. The only sane people seem to be Sakura and Syaoran, but now, people are thinking it is weird that it is weird that they are together and seem to stick to the phrase, 'Who are you again?' What is with these people?

******

Key:

"Talking"    'Thinking'    *Actions*    ******- Scene changes, POV, and Flashbacks    {My narration or the person's narrations}

(My notes to help you out or just to say something.)

******

Mandatory disclaimer: I don't know CCS and nor do I own Clamp.

******

Chapter 2, Dos, Ni, Two, and Dalawa of: Meeting You There

What is Going On Here?: the Sakura Story p1 

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

******

{Sakura woke up uneasily as she remembered the last evening. She wanted to cry again, but it was morning. She was a bit tired to cry at the moment.}

{She went down stairs to eat breakfast and saw something weird. Touya was there. He would **normally** be at his dorm in college, but he was here. Her father was there and that was something that was normal. She pinched herself and felt pain and reasoned to herself that it wasn't a dream. She walked in and sat, thinking that the chair would disappear and she'd fall into a hole that's flop her back down to reality, but she was **so** wrong.}

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Fujitaka said with a smile

"Ohayo." She said 

{It was a silent meal until Sakura finished a quick breakfast and she started to speak.}

"I'm finished."

"Did you have to declare it, kaijuu?"

"I'm not a kaijuu! And, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I live here."

"No, you don't. You live in your dormitory in college."

"I am not in college yet."

"Can I see the newspaper?" she asked frantically

"What does that have to do with... oh, never mind. Go ahead, kaijuu." He said as he put a hand to his head

{She read the front page of the newspaper and noticed something. The date was dated 3 years back and the article was very familiar. She flipped the pages and she saw the marriage picture of Terada sensei and his wife. (The wife thing, I made it up. XD) She took the hard way and she just had to ask.}

"What id the date today?" she asked

"It's August 4, 2000. Why, kaijuu?" (I looked for old calendars, and the date of Aug. 4 is Friday. XD)

"Nothing. I'm going out."

"I know. It's that propaganda at that shrine on the 8th, isn't it?" Touya asked

"Huh? That's on Tuesday?" she asked 'Of course, we met in the festival. I am going to see him.'

"I have to go." She said as she tried to poke her brother, to see if he was real. Then, she left.

"That kaijuu needs to get help." Touya said

******

{She walked and she saw things in the past. She wondered if it were some type of time warp until she found Tomoyo.}

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. At least **you** will believe me!" she said as she ran to her friend

"I'll believe what?"

"I think my house is in some type of flashback from three years ago."

"Oh, you mean in 1997?"

"Iie. I mean in the year 2000."

"This **is** the year 2000. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Hai! I keep saying that **this** is _past_, not the present!"

"But, this is the present, because how are we supposed to be talking now?" Tomoyo asked, while also worrying about her friend's sanity

"I don't know. And I guess this isn't the only my house. It is everyone else. Tomoyo, you **have** to believe me. In the festival, I am going to meet someone. And, if someone or something changes that, I won't have a boyfriend anymore." She said frantically

'**WAIT! HOLD UP!** Did I just say he was my _boyfriend_? We are **just** friends. That's **it**.' She ramped through her mind

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? Who?"

{She sighed heavily and she rummaged through her bag. She found a charm and she grabbed it. She looked some more and found the picture they took the Christmas of 2002 and took it out.}

"**This** *Points at Syaoran* is my friend and look at the date." She flipped the picture and it had the date of: 12/23/02 

"I must be going crazy, but I guess you **aren't** joking. Let's go eat something and talk."

"So, you **do** believe me?"

"Hai. I do and **no matter** what, I'll help you find this guy." Tomoyo said determinedly

"Is there a _catch_?"

"Yup! I want to video tape you."

"Sure!"

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know."

"I remember eating at this place and I remember this nice waitress." Tomoyo said with a smile

"Okay, let's go."

******

{They walked to a **fairly** familiar. It was the Cat Café. They saw the lavender haired girl walking and humming as they sat in a familiar spot. It was the same spot they sat in _before_ she went into the past. The girl walked over and smiled.}

"Welcome to Cat Café. What you are ordering?"

"Umm... hi there. I'll have one beef ramen."

"Okay, you have beef ramen. What you want?"

"Hi, it's me." Sakura said

"Umm... hi. It you!"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No, but seem familiar."

"I'll have pork ramen."

"Okay. Girl in right haves pork and girl in left haves beef. I get food."

{She left and Sakura sighed heavily.}

'Even **she **doesn't remember me. Though, I am not sure that she would, even if we were in the present.'

"Do you know her?" Tomoyo asked "I mean, do you know her from the 'present'." She said as she put an emphasis on present

"Yeah. Syaoran and I sat here on our anniversary and she was our waitress."

"Oh, that seems kind of romantic." 

{The waitress came back and gave the wrong orders. They waited until she had her back turned to her other customers and an old woman, yelling. When they were sure about the waitress's disappearance, they switched bowls.}

"I didn't want to upset her." Tomoyo said

"Yeah, neither did I." She said with a smile

{They ate and left as they saw the waitress running, again.}

"She honestly needs help." Tomoyo said, shaking her head

******Tomoyo's Mansion house thingy******

{They sat in Tomoyo's room and talked.}

"So, you are from the future?"

"Kind of. I **am **from the future, but you are also in the future."

"Will I have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Eriol Hiiragizawa is it."

"Him? Cool!" she said happily "Though, how will he find your guy?"

"We will have to search. We have 3 days to find him before the festival. If we don't find him, he might not even be here and we might not even meet."

"What'll happen then?" 

"I don't know, but I don't think it is anything good. We might not love each other anymore, because we never met."

"Okay, I'm convinced. Where do we start?"

"I don't know."

******

Okay, this was a bit of a bad chapter, but I am having a bad day. XP Okay, was it good? Bad? I don't know! You tell me! Oh, and thanks to:

Purple Ink: Thanks

**Anime Queen: **Why, thank you.****

** HanaTenshiHimeko:** It isn't as much a **crossover** as much it is a part I chucked I there for fun.

****


	3. Tatlo: What's Going On Here: the Syaoran...

******

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on August 5 and 6, 2003

I think I know what bad cooking tastes like now. For breakfast, I had ramen. It looked a bit bad, but I thought it would be good. When it was done, it smelled like paint and I had to hold my breath to eat it. It tasted like err… umm… it is indescribable. That is NOT a good thing! It was so bad. Though, I was lucky that there was good tasting meat in it. I am so lucky that I survived church time without having stomachaches. XP Anyways, let's go and start. I am continuing this from now. Umm… it's cause my computer fried and then we had to get a new monitor. XP

******

_Chapter Summary: It is time to drive our favorite little wolf to a sad piece of "I think I am going crazy." His life and home were all completely different. Everybody sees him as a case of insanity. Eriol now tries to reason his friend back to reality, and unlike Tomoyo, doesn't believe him. He goes to his apartment, but someone else is there._

******

Key:    "Talking"    'Thinking'    *Actions*    ******- Scene changes, POV, and Flashbacks

{My narration or someone else's narration}    (My notes, over views, or thoughts that may help on the story's duration.)

******

Mandatory disclaimer: Life was never as fair as I would have ever thought. And, with that said I say: I don't own CCS or Clamp or anything like that. I wish I did, but not _all_ wishes come true.

******

Chapter 3, Tres, San, Three, and Tatlo of Meeting You There:

What is Going On Here: the Syaoran Story p2

By: the Cherri Ookami (Who else? ^^)

******Somewhere downtown, near midnight******

{Syaoran walked in the suburbs of the street. He spotted someone and he crossed the street.}

"Hey, kid! Next time, watch where you're goin'!" a man said as he nearly crashed into. He clearly was drunk 

"Whatever! Hey, and try getting a job!" he said as he felt the midnight breeze kick in

{He walked to a man and tapped him.}

"Oro? Oh, hello, my cute little descendant." He said as he turned

"Don't call me that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Same as you, I 'spect." He said

"I was just out for a walk."

"Ah, and I am right again."

"I'm going home." He said as he saw a newspaper rack and it read: Aug 4, 2000 

{He started at the pace of his apartment and Eriol stared at him with worried eyes. He wanted to follow after and he just thought to himself for a while. He then chased after him.}

"HEY! Li-kun, where are you going?" Eriol called as he ran after

"Where do you think I'm goin'? I'm going back to my apartment."

"What apartment are you talking about? Your apartment is that way." He said as he pointed the other direction

"Iie. I live there." Syaoran said as he pointed opposite to Eriol

"You moved out without telling me?"

"I don't live with you! That's just goin' to be weird." Syaoran shuddered

"I know, but you live in the apartment next to mine. I visit you."

"I haven't lived near you in 3 years."

"Man, have you been drinking? I never knew you in 1997."

"I know that. We aren't in the year 2000. That was 3 years ago."

"This is the year 2000. You seriously need to stop drinking. You aren't even old enough."

"I know! I don't drink! I'll show you! My apartment is there, in that direction!" Syaoran said vehemently as he grabbed Eriol's wrist and dragged him to his apartment

******Shimokina Apartments******

{Syaoran took out his key and he pushed it through the lock. When he entered, he saw a nude couple under a blanket on the couch, having almost achieving the birth of a new baby. The woman screamed and the man walked up, only in his drawers.}

"Hey, kid! Whatcha doin' here?" he said lividly  

"I should be asking you that! This is my apartment!" Syaoran yelled

"I told you, Li-kun. This is not your apartment." Eriol said

"Tell me then, Hiiragizawa. Why do I have the key?" Syaoran asked hotly as he pulled out his key

"You could've stolen that." The man said as he put on a robe

"I am not a thief and this is my apartment."

{It was mostly yelling that Syaoran could hear, but he flushed out the noise with the thoughts in his head.}

"2000. I don't live here. Think, Syaoran. THINK! What did the landlady tell you before you moved in?'

******Flashback******

{Syaoran walked into the halls of the Shimokina and to the front desk.}

"Hello, welcome to the Shimokina. Do ya'll need a room?" the woman said

"Yeah. Who are you anyways?" he asked rudely

"I am the landlady, Misumi Makimachi. Well, aren't you a charming kid. Okay, kid, how much do ya got?" she asked

"I have enough to pay for a silver suite."

"Okay, good enough. This way." She said as she opened the door with a silver key with a star on it

"This is your room. Watch the sprinkler in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Well, the last people who took this room three years ago were a little err... overboard with having babies. The husband was somewhat aroused to her all the time, nude of fully dressed. They did everything that they could to have babies at anytime. Strange, they were." She said 

******End of Flashback******

"Hello! Kid! Just get out of my apartment!" the man in the robe said

"Fine!" Syaoran said as he slammed the door in the man's face.

"HEY! I was supposed to do that!" 

******Arcadia Star Apartments******

{Syaoran watched Eriol enter his own apartment as he entered the Arcadia building. He rummaged through his jacket and found a strangely purple key and stuffed it in the lock. He entered and things started to come back. He saw his old things and remembered one thing he didn't see from the past.}

"Sakura, where are you?" he whispered as he stared out the window and saw a sprinkle come and then a pouring shower and full force gales.

******

{The bird chirped and Syaoran, being the male he is, didn't find it enjoyable.}

"Shut it, birds!" he said as he threw a pillow to the window and it bounced off the glass and the birds flew away

{He got off the bed and he simply wanted to see Sakura. He thought, 'Hey! She should probably be at the burnt shrine.'} (Well, good luck in finding her, because you won't! XD)

******

{Syaoran walked further and further downtown and he hadn't found a trace of Sakura.}

'Is it me or did I just get lost in my own neighborhood of what? How could I get lost in a place I have been in for like 3 year?' he thought as he found one familiar place.

{He found the 'Meeting Shrine' (As he solely dubbed it.) and he entered the gate and saw it.}

{It was completely beautiful, as if it had been newly built. Though, there was a giant sign that, to his dismay, smacked him right in the face. (-_-;) It read:}

The Tsukimine Shrine Grand Festival: August 8, 2000

"What the heck is going on here?" he said aloud 'I think I'm goin' CRAZY!' he thought 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a vigorous voice said

"May I ask you that same question?" Syaoran asked curtly

"Well, I work here and am going to prepare for the festival. Now, answer my question!" the person said as they walked up

{It was a girl who looked the same age as Sakura, but had short brown, wavy hair. She wore a red blouse with a black skirt. (I have no idea why I describe inconsequential characters, but I just want to make a good picture in your heads. XP)}

"I just came here and that's it." He said bluntly

"Well then, why did you come here?" she asked

"I was looking for someone."

"A girl, maybe?" 

"Hai, have you seen any?" he asked with anticipation

"Nope." 

"What day is it?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, really. I need to know."

"It's the August 4, 2000. WHY?"

{The girl stared at him and Syaoran just seemed to walk away.}

"Where are you going, boy?"

"Don't call me that."

"I don't know your name."

"Syaoran Li, and yours is..."

"Rika Sasaki."

"Okay, then Miss Rika Sasaki, bye." He said as he turned his back once more and left

"Jerk!"

"I heard that." He said from the street as he picked up a rock and threw it over the fence and landed at her feet

******At the other side of town, where Sakura lives (Somewhere out there, just like that song by Lifehouse. ^^)******

{Sakura sat with Tomoyo in a tented ice cream stand and she was chattering away about the future. Tomoyo made good use of her with her newfound 'I'm from the future' friend. She asked what'd happen to her as if Sakura was a fortuneteller. Sakura got a bit weary, but Sakura didn't mind.}

"How did Eriol ask me to be his girlfriend?"

"He didn't. All you did was come together and you both just kept it a quote unquote secret." She said as she took a scoop and ate some.

"Is that so? Well, then, aren't you going to look for him?" Tomoyo asked graciously

"Yeah, but I don't even know where to start." She said with a long sigh

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" a voice called

"Ohayo!" they chirped 

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked

"I was working at the shrine and I met this weird boy. He is such a jerk, that guy!"

"Where did you meet him?"

"I met him at the shrine. He was just staring at me and when I told him the date, he looked like he was struck with a hammer on the head." She said incredulously 

{It seemed that Sakura had a pretty good idea of who that boy was. She made a face and Rika spoke.}

"Yeah, Sakura, that was what his face looked like."

"What was his name?"

"I forgot, but he dropped a card." She said as she handed it to her

{It read:}

Syaoran Li: Apartment 36, Room 12 to the right side

{After she read it, she flipped it and she saw a map to the apartments.}

"Tomoyo, we have to go!" she said as she got up

"We do?" she asked

"NOW!" she said as she ran off

"JA NE!" Tomoyo said as she ran after her

"People need to learn some people skills." 

******Arcadia Star Apartments, again (-_-)******

{Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to the other side of town and were dead on their feet.}

"Can we take a break?" Tomoyo asked breathlessly

"Sure." Sakura said in the same tone

"Are you sure this is the place?"

  
  


"It is unless there is another apartment in this name."

"I hope we are in the right place. I am so beat."

{They walked to the door and it opened. There, in the front desk, a young woman sat with long emerald green hair (Weird huh? @@) She smiled at them and she walked up.}

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Welcome to the Star Apartments. What is your business here?"

"Umm... do you know where this person may be?" Sakura asked as she thrusted the card into her hand

"Ahh... do you know him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, if you are looking for him now, I believe that I am not able to help you. He left a few hours ago. Though, a blue haired boy in the opposite apartment knows much about him. He seems to be a very frequent visitor." She said

"Arigato for your help." Sakura said 

"Oh, no. Take back your thanks. I didn't say anything." She said as she smiled and watched them run to the other apartments

******Furinkan Apartments****** (I just took the name of that school from Ranma 1/2)

{They ran some more and they reached the door. Though, the thing is that when they entered, the receptionist looked exactly the same, but her hair was maroon.} (I don't know why the hair color is maroon, but my sister just gave me the idea.)

"Hello there." She said as she turned her head to the computer and paused the computer

"What room might Eriol Hiiragizawa be in?"

"Apartment 326 and the left corridor Door 12." She said with a smile

******Somewhere upstairs******

{They headed to the room and they knocked on door 12.}

"I am here to see Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said

"He is in room 15, sorry." The man at the door said

{An intercom called:}

"Sorry girls, I know you are there. It is room 15, not 12." It said

"Oh, now she tells us." Sakura said sarcastically

*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock...* 

{Tomoyo knocked until she got frustrated and punched the door. Her fist pushed into a soft surface and the door opened.}

"Well. It is nice to see you too, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said both sarcastically and brightly

"Oops." She said as Sakura giggled silently

"What might you ladies be doing here?" Eriol asked politely

"Oh, do you know where Syaoran-kun might be headed?" Sakura asked apprehensively

"I was afraid you'd ask that. I just found out that he had gone. Who might you be?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ahh... the girl who he muttered about as he walked off last night. He is quite touched in the head right now. He thinks that this is the year 2003. He honestly needs to have therapy. My friend had therapy and it did wonders." He said brusquely

"Do you know where he might go?"

"I think he would go to the Shimokina Apartments, but I have no idea why."

"Okay, thanks Eriol. Tomoyo, let's go." Sakura said

"Okay, Ja ne Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said pensively

{As they left, Sakura broke the silence of the elevator ride.}

"What was with your voice in there?"

"I just think that I will like the future." Tomoyo said in a bemused voice along with a dreamy look on her face

******  

Okay, now the chase is on. Don't you hate it when people look for something and it goes looking for you in the place you were just at? Okay, I don't know if that made sense, but never mind. Here is the next thing coming up.

Meeting You There:

Chapter 4: the Chase Pt. 1- Searching throughout the town is a bit tiring. They get an advanced guard in the search and even with it, get nowhere. In one part, Sakura & Tomoyo are in the same search place as Syaoran & Eriol. They don't find each other and there is another trip back to the Nekohaten, cats and people running around. 

Ja ne, minna-san and I hope to get reviews. ^^


	4. Apat: The Chase

******

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on August 11, 2003

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I am glad to say that I am updating, because I am getting that bad 'Something bad in going to happen' feeling since school will soon rear it's bossy head at me! _ Well, I should get started. **Or**, maybe I should stall! Okay, I'll do that! *Hums a song waiting for time to fly by* Okay, I think time flew by already and I didn't see it. Okay, **NOW** I'll start.

******

_Chapter Information: The chase is on and **people aren't looking hard enough**. Why? I don't know. People don't stay still! Sakura goes to the south. Syaoran goes to the north. *Tick tock* Syaoran goes to the south. Sakura goes to the south. KEEP STILL, WHY DON'T YA! People are just too damn stubborn and impatient! Okay, they **actually** are in the SAME place. Sakura feels a comfortable feeling and follows it, but just then, Tomoyo comes along and says she thought she saw him. Sakura was on the right track until Tomoyo came along! _ Okay, don't ya think that's enough? Yes. Yes it is._

******

KEY that everyone should have memorized by now:

"Talking"   'Thinking'   *Actions*   (My notes)   {My narration}   ******- Scene changes, POV, and Flashbacks

******

 **Mandatory disclaimer: I have never owned CCS nor have I owned CLAMP. The creators are the greatest manga-ka's EVER are CLAMP ****(Satsuki Igarashi, Mick Nekoi, Mokona Apapa, Nanase Ohkawa). If I did own Clamp, I would be too busy rubbing my money and my genius mangas and animes in other peoples' faces! ^^**

******

**Chapter 4, Kuattro, Four, Shi, and Apat of Meeting You There:**

**The Chase**

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

******

{Sakura sat at home and she stared as the sun shined on the window pane. She wondered about where Syaoran may be, but none of which came close. She wrote her ideas, on a piece of paper, where she thought he might be, but it was all covered with scratches and scribbles with a few chibi drawings on the side.}

*Sigh*

"I wish that you were here, Syaoran-kun." She said as tears welled up in her eyes

{She walked downstairs and simply took an apple off the table and went outside.}

******

{Syaoran sat on a tree branch and he just threw the crumbs of his food to the birds. He felt emptiness as he threw the crumbs. Something was missing. Something was... gone.}

"Sakura, where are you?" he whispered as he dusted off his handkerchief and put it in his jacket pocket

{He jumped off the tree and he **thought **that he would land stealthily like a cat. Though, in reality, he fell like a and box of rocks.}

"Oww... Damn, I hate this dream." He muttered

******

{Sakura walked to a wall in the street and simply laid her head there. Tomoyo was going to meet her there to help her, but Tomoyo was late. It was 10:30am and they had to meet at 10:15. Tomoyo was running with a long paper in her hand.}

"Sorry, I'm late. I was getting a map from that bus stop and it has a map of the whole city."

"Great. Where do you think we start?"

"Let's try from Marian Street to the park. We go south from there." Tomoyo said

"Let's go."  
  


******

{Syaoran sat in Eriol's apartment and scowled at him as Eriol told him the news.}

"Yeah. A girl named Sakura **did** come here. Would she be a friend of yours?"

"Hai, she is. What the hell did you tell her, Hiiragizawa?"

"Don't worry, my little descendant. I didn't tell her anything."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why? Did you want her to see you?"

"Of course."

"And who exactly is she?" Eriol prodded

"She is a friend."

"You love her don't ya?"

"What's it to you?"

"No need to be hostile, my cute little descendant."

"Damn it! I told you not to call me that."

"She has no clue where you are, huh?" Eriol said grimly

"Yup." He said as he looked outside

"Why did you walk out on her?"  
  


"I didn't walk out on her, you idiot. I just can't find her." He said naively 

"How the hell did that happen?" Eriol said as he fathomed his stupid answer 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Syaoran said as he smacked his forehead

"Try me." He said daringly

"I am from the year 2003 and I somehow got into some time warp that put me before I met Sakura and before I got my apartment and why the heck are you laughing?" he fumed as he saw Eriol stifling his laughter

"You have got to be kidding me. That is complete crap!"

"Is it really? Because, you being a reincarnated sorcerer is what **I** call crap." Syaoran said with a smile of satisfaction

"Fine then. I'll **try** to believe you, but I still think you're crazy." He said

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. I'm off to look."

******

{Sakura sat and looked exhausted. Tomoyo was writing on the map and putting little X's on places they went. From the way the map looked, they went everywhere.}

"We looked almost everywhere." Tomoyo said exhaustedly (I just said that!)

"I know."

******  
  


"I am so beat." Syaoran said as he sat on a park bench

{Syaoran stared at the giant Penguin sitting in the sand and thought.}

'I have been looking for 8 hours and I haven't even gotten a single trace of her. I should just give up.'

'No! You can't give up~! You love her! If you do really do love her, get her!'

"I will." He said to himself

(Tomoyo and Sakura)

{They walked to Penguin Park and Sakura spoke.}

"Can you just let me alone for a sec?" 

"Sure." Tomoyo said with a smile

{Sakura walked and felt a wonderful sensation in her heart.}

'He's here... I hope.' She thought as she followed the aura

{Syaoran walked closer and went near a tree. He laid his tired head on it and saw a girl. He smiled and thought.}

'It has to be her.' He thought as he ran to her.

{A girl ran to her and she spoke. Though she didn't speak loud enough to let Syaoran eavesdrop.}

"I think I found him." Tomoyo said 

"Umm... let's go." Sakura said as she looked back

'I guess I was wrong.' Sakura and Syaoran thought as they went different ways again (NO! NO! You aren't wrong! Go back! Go back!)

******

Hai. Hai. Hai. I know this chapter is DEFINITELY not my best, but I am a bit tired. *Sigh* Anyways, I don't think I am ready to write a new chapter yet, but I will soon. I have this orientation for school and I have to go, so JA NE! ^^

HanaTenshiHimeko: Well, they DID stay still, but moved! ^^

Amazonian Anime Queen: Well, they will soon! ^^


	5. Lima: Unmasked Love and Their Last Chanc...

******

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on August 16, 2003

*Sigh* Well, I guess I won't be able to write as much since school is going to start. I went to school for my schedule and I noticed that I have PE **again**! Oh, the horror! The shower rooms, push ups, and people telling you that you have to sit and touch your feet. I am not that flexible, and I am going to change it. I know that people have to deal, but I don't deal with problems. I change them into good things. Anyways, I am going to take advantage of what little summer I have left. Okay, let's go.

******

_Story or chapter information: _

_Well, no one found anyone and people are devastated. Now is the festival day and people move around so much more. Well, they have been seeing clues everywhere, but they just don't pay good attention to those clues! People need help. They aren't even smart enough to listen to the little information. Well, Syaoran seems to be on the right track again and sees a glimpse of Sakura, but what else does he see? Is the day's devastation going to destroy the past or will fate bring them together? Or is it none of the above. Just let me tell you this. Faith is something that is rare to have. And so is love. Without faith, trust or hope in a relationship, love can't exist. These two hold a strong bond, but it may not be strong enough to hold. Or is it?_

******

Key:  

 "Talking"   'Thinking'   *Actions*   (Notes)   {Narration}   ******-You should know by now ^^

******

Mandatory disclaimer: I give all the credit of this story to the women of CLAMP. I have never been and possibly never will be part of this prestigious group. *Sigh* Wishes are hard to bring. I learned that when I couldn't get a happy day. _

******

**Chapter 5, Five, Sinko, Go, and Lima of Meeting You There:**

**Unmasked Love and the Last Chance**

**_"Nothing is what it seems to be. A smile can be a frown in disguise. Happiness can be despair in the shadows. Though, one thing could be for certain. Love is unable to be changed. Love is love. It is just plain, untainted, unstained, undisguised... unmasked love."_ –Cherri Ookami (I made it up.)**

By: the Cherri Ookami 

******Narrator's Point Of View****** 

(Just imagine me flying around and hovering over people's bedroom windows)

{Sakura simply stared at the starry sky through her bedroom window. She saw a shooting star and she just looked at it glow. She knew that even making a wish couldn't help her then. Nothing would help her find him. She just needed to rely on fate. Fate brought them together before and it **has** to bring them together now. Only the two of them can see their faiths coming together. This was **also** their last _chance_ to have everything back to normal. She sat up and she knew that without him, her love life would be simply full of devastation and despair, knowing that she had her chance at true love and blew it. A single tear ran down her cheek and dissolved into her pillow. She slowly drifted into slumber, but knew it wouldn't help her.}

{Syaoran sat in the balcony and simply sighed. Nothing made him feel complete. He had been away from his family for long old time and people want to feel loved. He knew that his family loved him, but the thing was that without Sakura, that part in his heart wouldn't be filled. Everyone needs to feel loved, even obnoxious jerks need love. (If not, you'll end up sad, like me.) He felt a draft of cold air brew and he headed inside, but muttered but one name.}

"Sakura."

******

{People crowded the streets and people were smiling. It was a time of beauty and life for the shrine, but some thought that it was more than that. Some thought it was the only way they'd fall in love. People chucked their cash at people to buy their love potions and charms to find 'true love'. People ran around to see who was where and the sakura trees were blooming happily. Though, our own Sakura was with Tomoyo and they had been browsing for charms and for Syaoran.}

"I hope he comes. I mean, he knew it was our anniversary before." Sakura said with a bit of panic

"Don't worry. If he is as sweet as you say he is, he is **bound** to come." She said happily

"Thanks, Tomoyo." Sakura said gratefully

"No problem. You gave me my fortune. I want our futures to stay the same."

"Why?"

"I get Eriol." She said dreamily

{Sakura sighed exasperatedly and she searched some more. She knew that she was going to meet him soon and got her hopes up. Tomoyo, on the other hand, fulfilled the future's prosper and she dropped her money. Sakura smiled and saw a hand pick it up. Though, she almost cried when she saw who picked it up.}

{It wasn't fate's work. A boy with jet-black hair and violet eyes picked it up.}

"Is this yours?" he asked in a bored tone

"H...ai." Sakura said as she took it from him in a shivering tone. Her eyes shone with crystal clear tears and each one dropped like a leaf on a pond, each with it's own sound of emptiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's quite stupid, really." She said as she ran off

{Unfortunately, she had run past a lonesome Syaoran who had searched for her. She had brushed past so many people and at this time with tears impairing her eyes. Hopefully, it was that one time when Syaoran noticed. He had tried to move fast, but people wouldn't budge. He tried to move past the simply dirty way.}

"Get out of my way!" he yelled at the girl before him

"AH! It's the jerk! No way! Go somewhere else." Chiharu said as she examined him

"Fine. I will!" he said as he shoved her 

"AHH!" she said as she slipped into a piddle as she saw Syaoran leave. "**Get back here you jerk!**"

{Sadly, she had run too far and Syaoran lost her.}

"Damn it." He said. "I was so close."

{The black-haired boy followed quicker and found her sitting under a sakura tree, crying.}

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" he asked softly

"Iie. I was just... never mind." She said

"What?"  
  


"Well, I was supposed to see my boyfriend today and I guess he never came."

"Would a hug help?" he asked

"I guess." She said as he came with her into a warm embrace. 

{They had hugged and he kissed her on the cheek.}

"This isn't right." She said quietly

"A man who stand up a girl as beautiful as you doesn't deserve you." He said

"But it isn't his..." she was about to continue, but he had kissed her on the lips to silence her.

"...Fault." she said as she stared stunned by what had happened

{Syaoran had found her, but at the worst time. He had hid behind the bush and decided to play spy.}

{Sakura's hormones were probably in control, because she started to kiss the guy again. Though, it was all so much longer. She pulled away and spoke softly. Before she spoke, Syaoran had left, too distraught to watch anymore.}

"I don't know where that came from." She said 

"Who cares where it came from? It matters where it went." He said as he kissed her again

"NO! I can't do this." She said as she leapt up and ran off

{She kept running and met up with Syaoran.}

"Hi." She said happily

"Hey." He said dully

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? You were the one who kissed that guy." He said irritably

"So you saw?"

"Well, maybe looking for you was a bad thing."

"No. It wasn't. I missed you."

"Then why the hell did you kiss that bastard?" he asked intensely

"I couldn't control it." She said as she blushed furiously

"Well, I guess that if a guy just came up and kissed you, you'd have sex with him?" he asked both angrily and sarcastically

"NO! I don't know why you are just judging e like that!"

"I am not! I am just basing it on what I saw." He argued

"Well, you should've stayed to see that I left him!" she yelled

"The point is that after he kissed you, **you kissed him**!" he yelled

"It wasn't my fault."

"Who's fault was it then?"

"No one's"

"Fine then! Blame no one!" Syaoran said as he stood up

"I blame you for not trusting me."

"No trust, is it? Well, I trusted you and you went and kissed another guy!" Syaoran yelled madly

"You never trusted me."

"I would trust you with my life, but if you saw that guy again, you'd probably let me drop dead and run off with him!" 

"I would not!"

"Yeah you would! You would give up me for that guy!"

"If you don't trust me, maybe we shouldn't be together!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am!"

"How could you question my love for you?"

"I just can!" she yelled as s flock of birds flew away. "I hate you!"

"If you hate me so much, I should leave then."

"Yeah! Go back to your stupid apartment!"

"Not my apartment. Hong Kong. I am going home. I have had enough." 

******

**Well, I guess my ending didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Damn!I hope you like it, because I hope so much that you did. *Sigh* Okay, God bless you and JA NE! **

**NEXT chapter: Guilt surges through Sakura as Syaoran flees. Now, Sakura knows that it is her fault and tries to follow him, but her father and brother can't let her go unless she tells her secret. Anyways, no one will believe her. The thing is that she is going to try her best to get him back. **

**Chapter 6: Leaving You Here **

  
  



End file.
